Meu mundo, nosso mundo
by Chibi-Onigiri
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Nana-chan. Em parceria com Líminne-chan.


_Meu mundo, nosso mundo_

- Rukia, pára de ficar cutucando o gato!

- Que formas de vida mais estranhas esses tais de "gatos".

- Vindo de você isso parece um elogio.

Você deve estar se perguntando quem é Rukia. Ou não. Aposto como a maioria de vocês já ouviram falar dela ou de algo como "shinigamis".

Rukia pode significar luz para alguns, mas para mim é sinônimo de problemas. Primeiro porque eu sou o único que consegue enxergá-la; já me chamaram de maluco por causa disso, e segundo porque ela não sabe nada de nada.

Lembro de como a conheci...

_Andava distraído e de cabeça baixa pela rua até que o esbarrão que deu em outra pessoa o fez voltar à realidade._

_- Desculpa - disse ele mirando o chão. E ouviu a mesma coisa vindo da pessoa em quem esbarrara._

_- Tá falando com quem, onii-chan?_

_- Com a pessoa que esbarrou em mim._

_- Mas não tem ninguém aqui além da gente._

_Ichigo levantou a cabeça, olhou para os lados, para trás e nada. Realmente não tinha ninguém além dele e da irmã na calçada._

_- Alguém esbarrou em mim, tenho ceteza! _

_Logo o garoto esqueceu desse pequeno incidente. _

_Juntou-se aos amigos para almoçar, na hora do intervalo._

_- Então eu disse "é assim que são as coisas, cara" e ela disse "não fale nesse tom comigo, mocinho". Resumindo, estou de castigo. E para piorar aquela menina do 1º ano me deu um fora e disse para eu mudar meu nome de Asano para Asno... _

_- Tem lógica o que ela disse - gracejou Ichigo._

_- Mui amigo você é! Pelo menos o Kojima me entende, certo?_

_- Desculpe, Asano-kun. Disse alguma coisa? - perguntou Mizuiro ainda mexendo no seu celular._

_Ichigo virou o rosto para não precisar olhar a dramatização de Keigo e se deparou com a figura de uma garota ao longe. _

_- Olha que coisa estranha - apontou para a menina - ninguém usa mais quimono por aí._

_- Não tem ninguém ali, Ichigo._

_- Claro que tem. Tem uma garota ali - insistiu._

_- Não, não tem. Enlouqueceu, cara? - perguntou Keigo - Já sei! Isso é falta de mulher..._

_- Pode ser um espírito - disse Muizuro normalmente._

_- Não era um espírito. Era uma garota e ponto final - encerrou Ichigo irritado._

_Voltou para a sala ouvindo a teoria de Keigo que "falta de mulher enlouquece um homem"._

_Ichigo passou o olhar rápido pela sala. Duas pessoas prestavam atenção e anotavam freneticamente o que a professora dizia. O resto da sala estava dividido entre os que desenhavam, dormiam, conversavam em sussurros e os que, como ele, devaneavam. Seu olhar caiu sobre as árvores lá fora, que balançavam com o vento. _

_Um barulho chamou a atenção do rapaz. Era Keigo. Ele fazia caretas para um pequeno espelho escondido entre as mãos._

_Como essa cena era nauseante, Ichigo resolveu voltar a olhar para as árvores._

_- AHH! - gritou ele apontando o dedo trêmulo para a janela._

_- O que foi, Kurosaki? - perguntou a professora._

_- Essa garota aqui! Na janela!_

_- Não tem ninguém aí, Kurosaki... Entendo, isso se chama estresse de fim de semestre. Vá descansar na enfermaria._

_Ichigo saiu da sala sob olhares curiosos e risadinhas._

_- Interessante. Muito interessante - ouviu uma voz feminina dizer as suas costas - Não achei que simples humanos pudessem me ver._

_- O que é você? - perguntou entre a curiosidade e o susto._

_- Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia. Sou uma shinigami._

E foi a partir daí que toda a confusão na minha vida começou...

Eu não me ofereci para ser o guia dela aqui na terra. Acontece que, quando eu me dei conta, ela já estava dormindo no meu armário.

Outro dia ela implicou com a máquina de lavar, dizendo que era um hollow disfarçado. Depois que eu expliquei que máquinas de lavar roupas fazem um barulho esquisito mesmo, Rukia decidiu contar quantas vezes as roupas giram dentro do cesto do eletrodoméstico. Ela ficaria o dia inteiro lá se eu não a expulsasse.

- Ichigo, como você sabe que o gato tem 7 vidas? Eu nunca ouvi falar de uma criatura que vivesse tanto.

- Isso não é verdade. É só uma história que os pais contam para os filhos.

- De onde eu vim não é comum mentirmos uns para os outros.

- Aqui também não. As vezes as pessoas contam mentiras para não magoar outras pessoas...

- Vocês são estranhos - ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo - ei, a gente pode jogar o gato daquele prédio 6 vezes e deixar ele com uma vida só.

- Rukia, aquele prédio tem 20 andares. Deixa o gato em paz.

Saí puxando a mão dela pela rua e respondendo as perguntas idiotas que ela fazia. A nova paixão dela, depois da máquina de lavar, foi o karaokê. Ficamos aproximadamente 1h só ouvindo os outros cantarem. Embora ela relutasse em dizer, eu sabia que ela também queria cantar, mas tinha vergonha.

Ela é pequena, mas come mais que o meu pai e eu juntos. Como ela queria conhecer todos os tipos de comidas possíveis, eu a levei num restaurante. Depois disso pude dar adeus as minha economias.

Descobri que ela tem um gosto estranhamente acentuado para pimentas e uma resistência incrível à bebida.

Se Rukia é apaixonada pelo Karaokê, então ela é tarada pela televisão.

- Muito interessante - disse ela apertando o power do controle remoto repetidas vezes. Como estávamos sozinhos na sala pude conversar com ela normalmente.

- Quer parar com isso! Você bem que podia agir como uma pessoa normal de vez em quando. O que minha família vai pensar se ver a tv ligando e desligando sozinha?

- Não liga, garoto. Sua irmã de cabelo preto é bem simpática... disse para eu tomar cuidado com o degrau da escada e mesmo assim acabei tropeçando no bendito...

- O QUÊ?! Minha irmã viu você?! - bati a mão na testa - agora meu pai vai pensar que eu _dormi_ com uma garota...

- Mas é verdade. Esqueceu que eu dormi no seu quarto?!

- Não é nesse sentido que você tá pensando, Rukia.

- Que sentidos mais essa palavra pode ter?

- Ah, cala a boca!

Não tinha tempo para pensar nas coisas bobas que a Rukia dizia, estava muito ocupado pensando em uma desculpa para meu pai caso ele viesse encher o saco sobre essa tal "garota".

Um aparelho que Rukia não gostou foi o telefone. Segundo ela, eles eram "demasiado barulhentos". Pelo menos minha conta telefônica foi salva.

Uma vez ela foi atender ao telefone e o pegou de cabeça para baixo. E como ela não havia apertado o "liga" o aparelho continuou tocando. Ela teria o jogado pela janela se eu não tivesse intervindo.

Ontem cheguei da escola e a encontrei na frente da tv e com o telefone na mão.

- O carinha disse pra pegar esse tal telefone e ligar imediatamente para lá - me disse ela quando perguntei o que ela estava fazendo.

- Você é retardada?! Esses caras só servem para extorquir dinheiro de gente bobinha.

- Você tá me chamando de bobinha?!

- Imagina... Claro que sim, imbecil.

Depois eu percebi que não era pra ter dito isso... O soco dela dói até hoje.

Ontem mesmo, depois da pequena discussão, eu saí para ir ao armazém comprar algumas coisas que minha irmã pediu e quando voltei encontrei Rukia falando ao telefone e a tv ligada. Arrependi-me de tê-la ensinado como se usa o telefone.

- Sério?! E ele é gentil com você? - ouvi o apresentador do programa perguntar a alguém, Na ocasião nem desconfiei do que se tratava.

- Geralmente ele é bruto, mas raras vezes ele é gentil - ouvi Rukia dizer. Passei rápido em direção à cozinha. Não queria ouvir a conversa dela.

- E vocês _dormem_ juntos quantas vezes na semana?

- Todos os dias!

- Todos os dias?! Quanta disposição! Palmas para a jovem Rukia e seu namorado Ichigo, senhoras e senhores - ouvi o apresentador dizer animado. Só aí me dei conta do que estava acontecendo...

- SUA MALUCA! - gritei e desliguei o telefone rapidamente - O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE VOCÊ TAVA FAZENDO?!

- O cara disse "desabafe. Ligue e seja feliz"... E depois disse algo de relacionamento que eu não prestei atenção...

Tive vontade de socar a cabeça na parede. Mas, a única coisa que fiz foi afundar a cabeça nas mãos e suspirar pesadamente. Santa inocência...

- Não é esse tipo de relacionamento que você tá pensando, Rukia - disse sem metade da raiva inicial.

- Que tipo é então?

- Esquece! Pára de assistir esse maldito canal - mudei de assunto. Não queria realmente conversar sobre isso com ela.

- Eu não entendo. Como as pessoas cabem dentro dessa caixa tão pequena - perguntou apontando para a tv.

Gastei um bom tempo explicando para ela como os programas são gravados. E que não precisava ficar a milímetros da tv para o controle remoto pegar, podia usá-lo do sofá mesmo.

Hoje pela manhã saí de casa e a deixei assistindo desenho animado. Pelo menos assim não haveria problemas.

Faltavam menos de duas horas para eu voltar para a casa. Se eu chegasse e a encontrasse inteira é porque tinha feito uma boa escolha deixando a Rukia assistindo desenho.

- Ei, Ichigo! Cara, conta aí, como é a tal garota? Ela é bonita? - perguntou Keigo querendo me torrar a paciência

- Defina bonita.

- Larga de ser chato. Conta como ela é.

- Han?!... Ah! Ela é baixinha, olhos azuis, cabelos escuros. - respondi sem querer prolongar a conversa.

- Parece ser gatinha. Ichigo, me apresenta sua amiguinha imaginária?!

- Só assim para você pegar alguém né, Keigo?!!

Deixei Keigo fazendo a ceninha de sempre. Ainda ouvia os "você é cruel" que ele repetia sem parar quando entrei na sala de aula depois da ginástica.

Cheguei em casa e Rukia ainda estava em frente a tv. Segundo ela, sua missão era pesquisar nossos costumes para melhorar os disfarces dos shinigamis... "esse é o melhor meio de me manter informada" me respondeu ela, quando perguntei sobre a tal missão. Aposto que ela assiste tv porque gosta e não por causa de uma missão esquisita.

- Você vai atrofiar se ficar só assistindo esse troço o dia inteiro - disse apontando para a tv.

- Ichigo, o que são gambás?

- Animais.

- E como se lê um animal? - perguntou incrédula.

- Han?!... Ah, mangás. São mangás e não gambás que agente lê...

- Onii-chan, tá falando sozinho de novo?! -perguntou minha irmã mais nova, chegando de repente.

- Não, Yuzu. Imagina se eu... vou subir... e se há alguém aqui, além de mim e da Yuzu, me siga, agora! - disse entre os dentes, tentando disfarçar. Acho que consegui porque minha irmã só murmurou um "pobre irmãozinho" e foi para a cozinha.

Rukia continuou sentada no sofá. Agora que minha irmã saiu, ela estava mudando de canal freneticamente. Bufei e a arrastei pela gola do quimono.

Peguei alguns dos meus mangás velhos e entreguei a ela.

- jihad, a guerra santa... A maldição da morte... Suspiros de terror...

Nem dei muita atenção aos títulos dos mangás que ela lia em voz alta até ela soltar um grito:

- Ah!... poemas do coração... Love, love-sama... Ursinhos carinhosos - ela estava divida entre rir e continuar lendo os títulos.

- Cala a boca! Essas coisas são da minha irmã e estão aí por algum motivo - respondi tirando os mangás da mão dela.

Ela foi parando de rir aos poucos e disse que eu não tinha senso de humor. Se senso de humor fosse rir igual retardado de mim mesmo, então eu realmente não tinha. E nem fazia questão...

- Ichigo! - ela me chamou um pouco séria.

- O que é? - respondi irritado, pegando os outros mangás que ela tinha deixado no chão.

- Que é amor?

Com um baque, tudo o que estava em minhas mãos caíram. E eu olhei para ela sem entender. _"Que é amor?"..._

- Hum... Sei lá. Como você quer que eu explique um sentimento?! No seu planeta não existe isso?

- Baka! Eu já expliquei que Soul Society não é um outro planeta. Mas isso não vem ao caso... Anda! Responde-me logo.

- Eu... é... sei lá... pega o dicionário e procura você mesma.

Ela pegou o livro que eu apontei e me lançou um olhar indecifrável. Tive certeza de que ela já sabia o que significava amor. Só não descobri porque ela perguntou isso pra mim.

Rukia deu uma olhada rápida na página com a letra A escrita em cima e virou o rosto para mim. Não sei dizer se a expressão dela era desapontamento ou curiosidade não saciada.

- Ichigo, isso não tirou minha dúvida.

- Que é...

- Porque as pessoas fazem loucuras por amor? Quer dizer, elas matam, morrem, dizem coisas idiotas... pra quê?

- Não faço idéia. E nesse caso, o dicionário não vai ajudar.

Ela voltou a abrir o dicionário na mesma página e começou a ler o verbete pausadamente, em voz alta:

- Amor: afeição profunda; paixão; entusiasmo... Pl... sei lá o que é isso... Pl.: amores.

Dei de ombros e deitei na cama, virado para cima, encarando o teto do meu quarto. Rukia refletia com uma das mãos do queixo e a outra marcando a página do dicionário. Ela leu mais uma vez o verbete, voltou a refletir e ficou repetindo a palavra paixão várias vezes, como que para guardar na memória ou lembrar-se de algo.

- Ichigo, tem uma novela que eu adoro assistir. Chama-se "Paixões infinitas"... A personagem Inoue Orihime disse ao seu noivo Ishida Uryuu "o amor está por aí, só nos resta encontrá-lo"...

- Me poupe, Rukia. Odeio novelas.

- Não percebe onde eu quero chegar?... Tenho que encontrá-lo, o amor. Aí eu pergunto pessoalmente a minha dúvida.

Vi Rukia deixar o dicionário de lado, contente. Ela sorria triunfante com o canto da boca. Parecia que tinha descoberto o universo. Sei, ela é louca.

- Ei - começei a dizer meio apreensivo -, você sabe que o amor não é uma pessoa, não sabe?

Ela pareceu não ouvir. Subiu no parapeito da janela, me disse "volto logo" e pulou para a rua. Não adiantaria mesmo dizer a ela que essa idéia era ridícula.

Já era tarde da noite quando ela voltou. Percebi logo aquela mãozinha e os cabelos negros aparecendo na janela devagar... Quando finalmente mostrou o rosto vi que tinha algo de errado pelo jeito como seu rosto estava meio franzido... Parecia estar com algum tipo de dificuldade pra subir.

Fingi que não estava vendo aquilo. Voltei a atenção para o despertador que estava programando. Quanto mais tempo ela passasse tentando escalar a janela, mais tempo de paz eu teria.

- Ichigo! – mais rápido do que desejei. Ela já estava berrando tocando os pés no meu assoalho. – Cheguei.

- Percebo. – murmurei ainda concentrado no relógio.

- Fique mais empolgado, Ichigo! – ela meio que ralhou. – Eu finalmente encontrei o amor!

Olhei aterrorizado para ela. Não posso nem citar quantas milhões de coisas se passaram na minha cabeça quando ela disse aquilo. As milhões de coisas que ela poderia ter aprontado para chegar nessa conclusão provavelmente equivocada. Ou talvez... Talvez eu nem tenha conseguido mesmo imaginar.

Só sei que quando fixei minha atenção nela percebi a bizarrice da vez. Ela segurava um enorme manequim de loja toda triunfante. Um manequim com roupa e tudo!

- Rukia! – berrei imediatamente. – O que você pensa que está fazendo!? – acho que meus cabelos conseguiram ficar ainda mais arrepiados. E estava vendo a hora de catar meus olhos no chão.

- Que reação é essa, Ichigo? – ela desaprovou com um biquinho. Em seguida pôs o manequim de pé de frente para ela e o ficou olhando com um sorrisinho estranho no rosto. – Está com inveja porque eu encontrei o amor antes de você. – concluiu.

- Garota, não fale besteiras! – levantei da cama e fui até ela ainda me sentindo quente de desespero. – Você cometeu um furto! O que as pessoas devem ter pensado quando viram um manequim de roupa e tudo voando para longe, meu Deus!? – segurava a cabeça como se ela pudesse sair do lugar. Do jeito que as coisas andavam absurdas, não dava para duvidar totalmente que isso poderia acontecer.

- Furto? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas pra mim. – Ah! – voltou a atenção para o boneco de calça jeans e camisa verde listrada. – Não tenho tempo para 'furto'. O negócio agora é o amor.

Não podia acreditar naquilo... Se a tivessem seguido, ou melhor, se tivessem seguido o boneco voador, logo eu iria para trás das grades.

E ainda ia ter que responder 'porque' para ela.

- Hmm... – ela fez pensativa encarando o boneco. – Ichigo... O amor é só isso? É só um... Homem branco e paralisado?

Não tinha jeito. Suspirei profundamente e sentei-me de volta na beirada da cama.

- Rukia... O que é que te faz pensar que o amor é um manequim de loja? – sabia que minha cara era de tédio total.

- Ora essa! Eu não sou tola! Juntei todas as peças para chegar nesse resultado! E não admito que você me diga com essa cara que estou errada! – parecia bastante empertigada.

- Que peças, Rukia? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Bem... – ela cruzou os braços ainda com aquela cara de irritada, como se fosse o cúmulo eu questionar sua conclusão totalmente sem noção. – No dicionário estava escrito que o amor é empolgação... E na novela que eu vi, a personagem disse que o amor está por aí... Juntei tudo isso e entendi que eu devia sair por aí para procurar o amor... E saberia quando o encontrasse pois iria ficar empolgada. E foi isso que aconteceu quando eu olhei pra ele! – apontou para o boneco e empinou o queixo como se tivesse falado a coisa mais brilhante do século.

- Certo... – levantei-me de novo. Não tinha escolha... Eu tinha que fazer com que ela tivesse uma idéia, qualquer idéia básica do que fosse o amor antes que as loucuras dela me levassem às algemas. – Preste atenção numa coisa, Rukia: - parei entre ela e o boneco. – O amor não é algo ou alguém, entende? O amor é uma coisa que se sente por alguém... – agora, sem entender porque, meu coração disparou.

- Ahh... – ela deixou a relutância e voltou à expressão tranqüila. – Sei... – balançou a cabeça. – Ichigo... Como sabe disso? Você ama alguém?

Se eu achava que meu coração tinha disparado é porque eu não tinha experimentado o que senti depois daquela pergunta. Ele enlouqueceu no meu peito. Minhas bochechas começaram a arder... Agora eu queria saber o por que.

- Ru-Rukia... – virei o rosto. – Não diga besteiras... – murmurei de má vontade.

De repente, ela me passou pra trás e foi de novo até o boneco. Tocou a mão estendida dele e virou o rosto novamente pra mim.

- Então... Eu o amo... – disse toda inocente.

Quase tive vontade de rir daquilo. Parecia uma criança mesmo. Não entendia nada. E como fazê-la entender?

- Rukia, não. – disse com a expressão menos tensa.

- Ahh! Tudo que eu falo tá errado! Será que dá pra explicar direito tudo!? – irritou-se de novo.

- Você é que não entende, sua idiota! O amor não é isso. Você não pode amar um boneco de plástico. Há uma grande diferença entre pessoas de verdade e bonecos, você não percebe!?

Ela ficou piscando aqueles grandes olhos azuis pra mim como se a resposta fosse 'não, sou estúpida e não entendo.' Realmente... Ela ganhava o prêmio da ingenuidade.

- Olha... – me aproximei de novo. – Olha pra mim e pro boneco. Não consegue ver a diferença?

- Humm... – ficou debilmente olhando de um para outro por algum tempo. – O boneco é mais bem vestido que você. – riu.

- Sua palhaça! – berrei. – Não é isso!

- Tá bom, tá bom! É o que então? – parou de rir para me encarar séria de novo.

- É o... O calor. A vida, Rukia. – expliquei tentando ser breve e chegar logo no ponto.

Ela não respondeu. Só continuou me olhando cheia de alguma coisa dentro daquele azul... Uma coisa que não consegui decifrar e que... Me sufocou um pouco. Afastei meus olhos. Melhor acabar logo com aquilo!

- Toque a mão dele. Aperte-a. – disse.

Sem questionar ela pegou a mão do boneco e apertou-a. Devia estar querendo acabar logo com aquilo também. Mas por motivos diferentes.

- O que é que tem? – me olhou ainda com a mão ali.

- Agora... – senti aquela queimação no rosto de novo. E o palpitar subindo do peito pra garganta. – A-aperte a minha... – estendi a mão pra ela. E percebi que estava trêmula. Que ódio, o que era aquilo?

Então ela aproximou sua mãozinha da minha. Tocou-a. Apertou-a... Seu toque era leve e ao mesmo tempo caloroso... Como podia se ela nem pertencia a esse mundo?

- P-percebeu a diferença? – perguntei afastando logo aquele toque porque estava começando a tremer mais.

- Percebi... – ela disse. Inacreditável!

- E... O que achou de diferente? – a espiava disfarçadamente, não queria olhar naqueles olhos de novo. E nem que ela percebesse meu rosto corado... Se bem que... O dela... Não, não!

- O calor... Sua mão é tão quentinha... – murmurou tocando a própria palma da mão onde estivera a minha.

Quase fiquei com vergonha do barulho que meu coração estava fazendo.

- É a mesma diferença que um abraço... – peguei-me dizendo. E até tampei a boca depois. Por que é que tinha falado aquilo!?

Quando não adiantava mais me arrepender ou pedir que esquecesse, ela voltou para o boneco e o abraçou forte.

Largou-o numa fração de segundos, mas parecia que naquela hora eu via tudo em câmera lenta... Meu coração era o único que não estava devagar ali... Engoli em seco umas duas vezes quando ela vinha se aproximando... Um abraço. Era só um abraço... Por que estava sentindo meu sangue correr tão desesperado e quente?

Foi então que as perguntas calaram-se. Ela chegou até mim e abriu os braços. Fiz o mesmo como que por instinto... Não. Eu tinha mais interesses naquilo do que até mesmo eu estava disposto a admitir. Então a envolvi com os meus braços, puxei-a de encontro ao meu peito... Senti sua bochecha tocar meu tórax e seu corpinho pequeno se encaixar no meu. E as mãos dela apertando timidamente minhas costas.

- Não é... Diferente? – perguntei numa voz meio petrificada. Ela estava ouvindo a loucura do meu coração encostada ali!

- Sim... – respondeu baixinho. Estava de olhos fechados. E eu percebi mais perturbadoramente ainda que embora ela não estivesse viva ainda tinha um cheiro tão gostoso...

Separou-se de mim contra minha vontade. Meus joelhos bambeavam... Aquela sensação de descontrole era pavorosa... Mas não negaria senti-la de novo nunca.

- Mas Ichigo... – seu rosto nem estava mais tão branco assim. – O que me leva a saber sobre o amor sabendo a diferença entre você e o boneco?

Relaxei um pouco. E ela continuava com a ingenuidade grudada no corpo... Ou na alma.

- Sua idiota! – resmunguei. – É só pra você saber que só pode sentir amor por alguém que tenha calor como eu...

- Então... – corria os olhos pra lá e pra cá meio confusa. – Tenho que escolher entre as pessoas iguais a você para amar?

- Não! – berrei quase que desesperado. Depois me envergonhei. Ela arregalou os olhos meio assustada com meu grito. Mas até eu estava assustado... Aquela pergunta foi... – Rukia. Você não tem que escolher ninguém pra amar, droga! Nem pense em sair por aí abraçando os outros pra saber de quem você gosta! – continuei brigando com ela como se ela tivesse culpa.

- Tá bom! – retrucou no mesmo tom. – Não precisa gritar! Quer saber? O amor é muito complicado mesmo! – cruzou os braços e bufou irritada.

"Você não sabe o quanto..." – pensei eu. Há! Como se eu soubesse também...

- Você que é muito burra! O amor é um sentimento, oras! Não dá pra explicar se você não o sente!

- E se eu já amar alguém e não souber? – ela queria me desafiar com aqueles olhos espremidos.

- Quando você ama, não tem como não saber! – estava quase gritando de novo. Talvez pra ingorar tudo o que estava borbulhando dentro de mim. – Você sente que quer sempre ficar perto daquela pessoa e... E gosta do calor e do cheiro dela... E seu coração fica batendo mais rápido... E tem vontade de abraçá-la mais vezes e... Quer trazê-la para mais perto...

Silêncio. Ela estava me olhando fixamente. Mas eu não conseguia olhar de volta. Estava vermelho demais para isso, quase roxo. Cerrava os punhos quase quebrando os dedos e continuava sentindo as pernas tremerem. Em minha mente tentava entender de onde aquelas palavras saíram... Aquela explicação ridícula e idiota e sem sentido... Que só geraria mais e mais perguntas daquela baixinha irritante.

Precisava fazer com que ela esquecesse aquelas baboseiras que pularam da minha boca. Ia dormir e ver se acordava em estado mental normal no outro dia para encarar as confusões. Não sabia nem o que estava pensando direito.

- Olha Ru –

- Ichigo... – ela me cortou. – Você sente isso, não é? Só quem sente pode dizer, foi você que disse!

- E daí? – virei de costas para ela me acovardando. – A curiosidade era sobre o amor. Agora que você sabe vai querer saber se eu sinto ou não?

- Vou! – ela insistiu irritantemente.

- Ora, sua! – virei-me para ela com os dentes trincados. Mas logo mudei a expressão... Era impossível não fazê-lo diante da imagem dela ali, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas como se quisesse passar um ar de brava mas ao mesmo tempo com os olhos penetrantemente doces... E as delicadas mãos em cima do peito... Como se estivesse acabado de ouvir o que o coração lhe dizia...

- Ichigo... – murmurou. – Você ama alguém, não ama?

O que eu ia dizer?

- Alguém de quem você goste de estar perto... Que você goste do cheiro e do abraço... E que não quer ficar longe e que faz seu coração disparar... – apertou mais a mãozinha contra o peito. – Me diz que você sente isso por alguém! – quase suplicou com um tom meio desesperado e perdido de voz.

- Por que é que quer tanto saber isso!? Por que está tão desesperada!? – aquele olhar estava começando a me assustar.

- Porque... Porque eu acho que eu também sinto isso. – disse bem baixinho, mas eu ouvi. Abaixou os olhos. – Ichigo... Acho que eu te amo...

Também pus a mão no peito. Meu coração pareceu querer saltar naquela hora! Meus olhos estavam arregalados, as palavras dela entravam e saíam do meu compreendimento como se estivessem me provocando... Não podia ser verdade... Ela estava viajando de novo!

- Rukia não fale bes –

- Ichigo... O que acontece quando a gente ama alguém? – me cortou de novo, os punhos apertados e os olhos baixos. – A pessoa que amamos também sente o mesmo?

Tinha que falar. Tinha que fazer as palavras saírem daquela garganta cheia de nós que não parecia, mas era a minha.

- Às vezes... Nem sempre...

- Então quem você ama Ichigo? Quem é a pessoa que te faz querer abraçá-la e traze-la para mais perto sempre? – perguntou me encarando com as bochechas rosadas.

Baguncei os cabelos de olhos fechados. Tentava não parecer tão nervoso. Não tinha mais problema em dizer... Ou tinha?

Tinha. Aquela garota era o problema em pessoa.

Mas ela inegável... Eu tinha mesmo vontade de eternizar aquele abraço... Por mais babaca que pareça... Só queria ter certeza que ela estaria ao meu lado sempre...

- É você, Rukia. – disse. Não deu mais pra segurar. Estava totalmente fora do controle. – Eu também te amo...

E me aproximei dela ainda meio trêmulo. Toquei-lhe os cabelos e a face levemente. Inclinei meu rosto até o dela e plantei-lhe um selinho nos lábios.

Quando me afastei quase roxo de vergonha, ela estava estática me olhando como se de repente meu cabelo tivesse virado um ninho de cobras.

- Ichigo... Isso que você fez... Também faz parte do amor?

- Ai, meu Deus! – não acreditei. – Que garotinha! Você não sabe de nada mesmo, não é?

- Não. – afirmou. – Mas ainda bem que tenho alguém pra me ensinar. Alguém que me ama... – disse a última frase com um rostinho tímido que nunca tinha visto. Um brilhinho nos olhos...

Ela não estava entendendo errado daquela vez... Me amava mesmo...?

- Boa noite, Ichigo! – disse e foi correndo pro armário. – Amanhã te faço mais perguntas. – pulou lá dentro e fechou a porta rapidamente.

Sentei-me na cama olhando para aquela porta fechada.

Eu quase não acreditei, mas estava meio que sorrindo...

Eu finalmente descobri o que era o amor... Finalmente.

Fim


End file.
